icon_airsoftersfandomcom-20200214-history
Airsoft Tips
Airsoft is a sport in which, at some point in your career, you will wonder, "What are some tips that could make me better?" Here are some tips that will help you. Also, if you have a tip, feel free to post it on this page. Sign your added tip with your signature. CD Trick This is a very usefull trick indeed, all you need is a CD (Compact Disc). Carry the disc with you in the war, and when you get pinned down and need a visual on the enemy, take the CD and use it as a mirror. *Note that a mirror works too, but is not recommended as it is not as sturdy as a CD. Icon Airsofters (talk) 13:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Shooting Around Corners Learning to shoot around corners with a low profile (Not showing much of your body) is a must. For this, you will need to be able to shoot lefty and righty. That way you can safely shoot around any corner without exposing much of your body. All you need to do to get good at this is to practice shooting with your non-dominant hand. Icon Airsofters (talk) 14:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Keep Your Head Up Keeping your head up is something that will increase your game beyond your imagination. Sight is everything. The reason that the enemy pins you down is to kill you, but if you can see them aproaching when you are pinned down, you have a living chance. If you are pinned down and you can't see anything, you should just wave out. I'm not saying that you shouldn't get down when you're under fire, but just remember that half of airsoft is people staying down out of fear of being hit. Don't be afraid, and keep a visual on the enemy. Icon Airsofters (talk) 14:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Clean Your Gun You should always clean your gun before a match. Cleaning your gun allows for better performance, and you also don't get bored before a match. You will also end up knowing your gun better when you clean it, versus someone who never cleans their gun. Icon Airsofters (talk) 14:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Know Your Gun If you take apart your gun (without breaking it) and figure out what parts do what, you will end up knowing your gun very well. This is good for multiple reasons. Number one, you will most likely know how to fix it if it breaks. Number two, it will be easier for you to upgrade if needed. And number three, you will know how the gun works and will be able to share your knowledge with others, hence helping them out and making you look intelligent. Icon Airsofters (talk) 14:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Target Practice One key to acheiving success in airsoft is target practice. This is something that you should do a lot. Increasing your accuracy is a great thing to do, and this means using your sights. A lot of people hip fire in airsoft, but if you use your sights and practice, you will own the field. Icon Airsofters (talk) 14:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Have No Fear Not having fear during a war could be your ticket to success. Half of airsoft is psychological. If you stay focused on your objective, and not being pinned down or shot, then you will have a higher chance of succeeding than someone worried about getting shot all the time. I'm not saying that you should take unnecessary risks and hope that you don't get shot, as that is something different entirely. Have a plan and don't have fear. No running out like it's a game of COD and getting killed right off the bat, that doesn't help your team. Just take it easy, don't fear getting hit, have a plan, and you will succeed. Icon Airsofters (talk) 17:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Airsoft Tips